donkeykongfandomcom-20200223-history
Dungeon Danger
Dungeon Danger 'is the thirtieth stage in [[Donkey Kong Land 2|''Donkey Kong Land 2]] and the third stage in K. Rool's Keep. It comes after Windy Well and before Clapper's Cavern. Overview This stage is new to ''Donkey Kong Land 2'''' replacing Castle Crush from [[Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest|''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest]], due to the Game Boy being unable to support the graphics. Unlike Krazy Koaster which also replaced a stage from the previous game; Dungeon Danger does not resemble Castle Crush at all. The stage does not feature any Animal Buddies and does not feature the rising floor mechanic of the stage it replaces, instead it has been noted to resemble Chain Link Chamber. Enemies * Klampon * Klinger * Neek * Spiny * Zinger Items * Bananas * Banana Coins * DK Coin: The DK Coin for this stage is located on the fourth floor of the stage in a hidden area accessible by dropping into the pit between the second and third platforms. * Extra Life Balloon: The ballon is found in a hidden area on the second floor of the stage accessed by jumping into the pit after fifth platform. This area also contains the letter K of this stages KONG letters. * Kannon * Kannonball Special Barrels * Barrel Cannon * Bonus Barrels ** The first Bonus Stage can be found by climbing up all the chains and platforms after the Star Barrel until a Kannonball is found. This ball must be put in a Kannon near a Neek in the lowest, leftmost part of the stage. After the Kannon is loaded the Kongs will be shot into the Bonus Stage. The bonus is a Find the Token! where the player must cross all the chains, while avoiding Klingers, and collect the Kremkoin within 20 seconds. ** The second Bonus Stage is accessed by getting to the sixth floor of the stage, climbing a set of double chains while avoiding Klingers and jumping to the wall to the very left at the top of the chains. There is a barrel hidden just in front of the wall which will transport the Kongs to the next bonus round. This bonus is a Collect the Stars! 'where the player must collect 18 stars from hanging chains within 20 seconds, once all the stars have been collected a Kremkoin will appear for the player to collect within the time remaining. * DK Barrel: In an alcove on a ledge directly in front of where the player starts the stage. * Invincibility Barrel: The invincibility barrel is located in the same hidden area as the DK Coin. * Star Barrel: By the chain used to reach the fifth floor of the stage. Trivia * Krazy Koaster is another stage in ''Donkey Kong Land 2 that is a replacement to a stage (Haunted Hall) in Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest. Overall, no other stages are acting as replacements. * This stage features K-O-N-G Letters. * This stage, like the stage it takes over (Castle Crush), features a glitch. However, the glitch here is far less notorious and debilitating, instead it can help the player beat some of the Klingers in the area. de:Dungeon Danger Category:K. Rool's Keep Stages‎ Category:Stages Category:Donkey Kong Land 2 Category:Donkey Kong Land 2 Stages